


Kamikaeshi

by KayQy



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/pseuds/KayQy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as her friends knew, she was always this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamikaeshi

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched Spirited Away for the first time in a while, and I had to express my feels in free verse. Vaguely POV of a friend she made in her new home?

She was always brave  
  and clever  
  and polite  
Good at following instructions  
  yet not afraid to disobey  
  when it was the right thing to do.  
She also  
  tended to repeat herself  
  three times, when what she said  
  really mattered  
  bowed to the little shrines  
  and preferred to not eat pork.  
When she loved  
  she loved wholeheartedly  
  and forgave willingly.  
And sometimes  
  she would look up at a clear sky  
  or a dirty river  
  with a wistful smile  
  as if watching for something  
  or someone  
  that no one else  
  could see.  
But then she would move on  
  return to her life  
  and never look back.


End file.
